Do virgins taste better
by Syringa
Summary: Charlie and Hermione went to watch dragons, but encountered a major problem - how not to be eaten? Dragons eat... rings any bell? Rated on purpose. CWHG, HGCW, oneshot. No spoilers.


**Disclaimer**: Yeah, guess what. I do not own neither Charlie nor Hermione. I just own the dragon. whoosh Kyaaa! I don't own the dragon, the dragon owns himself! Whew.

* * *

− Where did you apparate us then?

– 'Twas somewhere–without–this–fucking–dragon–please place – he grimmaced.

– Oh, I see. Yeah, deffinietly the dragon is not in here… Um… Apparate us back to The Burrow?

– If only I could. This bloody cave is a one-way thing.

She gasped as she realised what it meant.

Charlie sat and sighed. Hermione sat next to him.

− Ok, let's sum up what we have here. We are in a cave. – beginned Charlie.

– Yup. Quite a small one, without the back door. We checked.

– Uhum. What's next: the dragon is outside and won't get in.

– 'Cause he's too big. But outside there is enough room for him and he can wait.

– Unfortunately. We can't, at least not for long. We need to eat, dring and stuff.

– And he will certainly out–wait us.

– And we can't go out and negotiate, 'coz he is hungry and will eat us on the spot. Oh darn, as if you couldn't do without a sight of a dragon! – he became a bit irritated.

– Poor you, the innocent victim – snarled Hermione – you didn't wannna go and I dragged you here by force!

– Ok, ok, point taken. But somehow we have to beat this stupid dragon!

– Uh-huh. White dragon, phiew! He's as green and brown as the forrest.

Charlie whined. – Stupid me, of course! The white dragon! The name is for a purpose.

Hermione cast him a courious look. He hesitated a while, then seemed to have been made up his mind.

– No offence meant, just saving you from the dragon. – and as he spoke, he just slid hand under her shirt.

– Non tak… hey! – she exclaimed, feeling his hand on her bare skin.

– What do the dragons eat, the white ones? – he demanded, cupping her breast.

Hermione wouldn't be herself, if she didn't answer: – Anything living, from small mammals, to lar… Oh! – she gasped, as he pinched her nipple.

– Wrong. The answer is: virgins.

Only then did she realise what he had in mind. Her eyes widened.

– You want to…?! But… but…

Charlie embraced her and held her tight.

– Trust me – he whispered to her ear, his warm breath on her neck sending her shivers down her spine. Air was soon followed by his lips. She felt him kissing her neck, bitting gently. It was… arousing. She tried to convince herself, that it is just normal body reaction under stress and she should overcome it. But the body was acting of its own, giving in to arousal. She didn't notice when he unbuttoned her shirt. One moment he was nibbling her earlobe, the next she felt his hands on her stomach, his mouth on her breasts, kissing, licking, sucking. Hermione moaned in surprise and pleasure. "Just to be saved from the dragon…" – was her last coherent thought, before desire – and Charlie – have taken over her body.

* * *

– What took you so long? – asked Molly Weasley, when they finally appeared in the house's kitchen.

– We were watching the dragons and was chased after by one of them, then… No no, nothing anything near dangerous! – he added quickly, seeng his mother pale. – It was rather a friendly dragon, but very big, you know. We had to wait on the tree until he got bored with us and walked away. – Charlie tried not to blush or grin. Hermione was putting dishes on the table and covering her face with her bushy hair.

– When will you teach us that splashing spell eventually? – asked George after some watching and whispering whith his twin.

– When you both will be mature and reasonable. – Answered Charlie and cast them a disgusted look.

– Let's better talk it over, then we'll not ask. – smirked Fred.

Charlie looked at them suspiciously. He knew better than to annoy them when they were acting like that.

– Later in your room. – He said shortly. Twins just nodded hapilly.

* * *

Later in their room. Charlie went to the twin's room avoiding the usual greetings of ball of water and some such. Brothers waited for him, wands in hands.

– Sooo. Why on earth should I teach you something you'll probably blow a toilet with? – He asked, more out of curiosity than anxiety. The boys smiled.

– Only then we won't ask some questions during the supper.

– Questions like what? – Charlie sceptically raised his eyebrow.

– Hmm, let's think, like… What friendly dragon, if in the area you went to there are only white dragons?

Charlie cursed under his breath.

– And, – added Fred, smiling sheepishly – since when waiting on a tree leaves hickeys?

– Ok, so you point your wand like that…


End file.
